The New Institute
by WilyMech
Summary: I do not own Transformers so I grammar abuse them. I deleted an older story and place it this one. Brainwashing of certain mechs. Ratbat was mention early on in chapter one in his pettiness it leads a young mech on dark road mental and emotional forms of slaver as known the New Institute. Suicide attempt due to failed mission and it failed attempt. Murder attempt.
1. Chapter 1

The New Institute

6 Million Years ago

Mirage sat in a cell by himself wondering what is going happen. Thinking back how he got into his current situation Mirage at one time is the vocal opponent of theTowers and the Senate's corruption and the law enforcement of the Autobots. It was a cell there nothing descriptive in it the disquiet thoughts in his processor Mirage are intensified further. The Senate's Enforcers arrested him on charges of treason to the government. Mirage did not resist the arrest and he thought it was a mistake or even bad joke in poor taste. The Towers betrayed him in the end. Lump of hurt form at the base of his spark. Mirage stoically listened to the list of charges that the Enforcers said to him. Drag off like a common criminal to this place. All the events replayed in his mind.

Few Solar Cycles before

"This is not right." Spoke Mirage looking at the Senate "People are paying through the dentae for decent Energon."

"Lord Mirage." Spoke a Senator Ratbat "I fail that the common rabble is concern of yours."

"Lord Ratbat you represent the Towers for the Senate." Spoke Mirage looking at Ratbat opulent office. "We are grateful for the service you done in our name."

Ratbat merely watch the young noble looking out of the window to Iacon district. Mirage is one of the factions that the lesser beings in his view treated with more consideration and as an equals. The luxury that the Towers can be scaled back and the energy and redirected to Cybertronians. Ratbat merely entertained this young fool to see how useful he for the future of his political career. Mirage became a threat and eventually open challenge him for his seat in the senate. That is something Ratbat will never allow.

"Are you saying that these rabbles are of import?" Spoke Ratbat gently

"They are living beings and deserve consideration." Spoke Mirage

"Lord Mirage your concern is dully noted."

Mirage nodded and said his good byes to Ratbat and leaves the office. Soundwave slowly came out of his hiding place he read the young noble mind. It was more sincere in his desires to help others than Ratbat but he is less useful than the Senator. Ratbat seemsa token of a proof of loyalty.

"Query: Do you want us to kill your rival?" Ask Soundwave

"No. I want him gone not dead." Answer Ratbat "That way no martyrs."

"Understood." Spoke Soundwave

"It is simple really." Spoke Ratbat. "All we have to do is put his name onthe Decepticon Registration Act. Mirage had expressed sympathies to the Decepticons."

Soundwave cock his helm in agreement. The Noble been known by a few to show up at the rallies. If any officials spotted him according to Ravage he is there but invisible the cyber cat said he was spying on them. Making Mirage into a spy is not a stretch but and since Megatron has no expressed interest using the noble's talents and abilities then Soundwave will arrange it.

Next SolarCycle

Hound read his orders regardis the Noble Mirage again from his superior. It didn't take long to figure out why he was one tailing the noble since invisible is way Mirage wanted to go to places he did not see fit to seen. Mirage is known Decepticon sympathizer from Hound point of view the Mech listen carefully to what Megatron is saying as these rallies. Hound orders were to keep tabs on Lord Mirage.

Hound began suspect that the Noble really is rather clueless as he radio in for his contacts.

"Lord Mirage." Spoke Hound coming out of the shadows

"You seem to have the advantage, who am I addressing exactly?" ask Mirage trying hard hide his surprise

"I am Enforcer Hound." Spoke the khaki green mech

Mirage saw that two more Enforcers are arriving to block his path. "I hope you value your careers this will cost you. I had done nothing illegal."

Hound knew this mech is afraid falling back old habits and attitudes on the arrogant Towerling act. In truth Mirage acted normally did nothing wrong to permit an investigation. These two mechs were known rumor to be dirty Enforcers that were on the take. Hound had watched them until Prowl ordered him not too. Basically it was more a threat than an order. If he interfere in this arrest Hound career was over. Whatever Mirage did he can pay the Enforcers off with a bribe but the blue and white mech shifted more nervously.

"You may go, Hound." Spoke Twist

"Well our boss said nothing about you being roughed up pretty boy." Smirk Badge

"Perhaps your boss would not want Lord Mirage be harmed." Spoke Hound

"Now Hound you will be interfering." Spoke Twist as he crack his knuckles

Hound look at Mirage for an instance this mech is like a corner Turbo fox. The two Enforcers approach and Mirage kept backing up and soon his frame hits Hound.

"What would do they do to you if you interfere?" whispered Mirage

"It would cost me my career." Whispered Hound back

Mirage look down and then at the mechs who are coming for him. Mirage steadies himself as he walk forward to the Enforcers and held his hands in surrender. Twist slams his fist into Mirage's face and the blow dazes the Noble.

"Ooooh I wanted hit the noble snob first." Spoke Badge

"Guys he is not even fighting you." Spoke Hound kneeling next to Mirage down form.

"H-Hound…go please." Spoke Mirage weakly

"Mirage, I cannot leave you here." Spoke Hound looking at the Noble in a new light

"I was franed…"spoke Mirage weakly. As Badge kick him in groin. " unnh no sense risking your career. Cybertron needs Enforcers like you."

Hound watches helpless as Twist roughly roll Mirage on to his front. Then Twist grab Mirage's servos pull them back snaps the stasis cuffs on him. Badge place a collar around Mirage's neck and then pull him to his pedes.

The New Institute

Mirage traces all the dents on his frame. The collar is still around his neck and the cuffs were gone. His golden optics dull in hunger and he hasn't had any Energon since he got here. Hound perhaps he is safe but somehow Mirage doubted it. Twist and Badge rough him through and Mirage frame hurt.

Behind the glass.

"So this is our new recruit." Spoke Trepan in a smile.

"It his assets are more useful." Spoke Sentinel Prime

"It is not an easy find Sentinel Prime…"spoke Trepan "a noble is a rare thing indeed. So how do you want his rehabilitation to go ahead?"

"I want his core personality intact but utter obedience to Senate and the Autobots."

" Molding him into a perfect spy." Spoke Trepan holding his hands together

Sentinel Prime leaves Trepan to watch Mirage as the mech stay in one place thinking on his fate. Trepan study the file of Mirages abilities and scores in his training at the Towers and some ways he will make a great sleeper agent for the New Institute. Trepan has no intention to have noble to fuel. It is part of his training. Mirage will be easier to mold when he is hungry a noble who is now a slave. With Mirage's resources will catapult the New Institute security well into future. It was a lucky that Mirage came here a stroke a luck.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a ten Vorns later when Hound sees the blue and white mech sitting in Crystal garden near the Towers and the scout walks over to him. Mirage expression is very different from the first time and this time it is much more subdued. Mirage rumor has it now more of a puppet to whoever who is his masters are. The other Tower mechs basically shun Mirage and he is really an exile in his own home.

"Lord Mirage." Spoke Hound walking up to the noble

Mirage immediately changes his posture from mostly being relaxed to tense sitting mode. The golden optics cast a glance at Hound's Autobot insignia Hound could see the fear and anxiety in the noble.

"The music is nice here at the Towers." Spoke Hound. "The other Nobles might miss you Mirage."

"No…" spoke Mirage watching Hound warily.

"The gardens are largely deserted." Spoke Hound looking at the Noble. "Most of the Nobles are at the party. Mirage, being out here is dangerous."

Mirage cast a side glance to the Towers. "No place is safe for me, Sir Autobot."

Hound realizes with a sinking spark that Mirage is most likely correct. "May I sit here?"

Mirage cocks his helm to Hound and studies him. "You are an odd one." Then stiffens a moment as he expecting a blow from Hound and the scout made no move. "Most people do not care how I feel or think of something when asking me. Please do."

Hound took his seat next to Noble Mech. "Rumor has it that you disappeared for a while."

Mirage frown a bit the memories of what happen to him flash through his processor. His past had been rewritten by Maestro Trepan his teacher in all things. Trepan creepiness did not extend to his abilities but to his constant caressing of Mirage's frame. Mirage deepen the his frown that memories of Trepan touch leaves him feeling soiled somehow.

"Yes for a Vorn or two but it seems longer than it was actually was." Answer Mirage

"Lord Mirage, do you know who I am?"

"You do not deign to give me your designation." Spoke Mirage looking at the green mech. The gold optics looks at Hound in a knowing fashion. "Towers or the beauty hides an ugly truth."

Hound look at the Noble. Mirage really did not know who he is nor did he. Rumors around the Towers were true that the Noble somehow change. Mirage became more a pawn and slave to some unseen master. Hound track the Noble on a mission as he assassinated some mech on orders and he also seen the Enforcers were covered for him. Mirage been known to collect data for Sentinel Prime on political rivals.

"Lord Mirage, I been looking for you." Spoke Coldflame. Hound knew this mech is not to be trusted and his mission to watch this mech and the servant. Part of Hound spark broke to learn the Mirage was also his target.

"Please forgive, my lord." Spoke Mirage as he lowered his helm as the smile leaves his optics.

"People at the party ask about you." Ask Coldflame softly.

"I came here to collect my thoughts." Answer Mirage

Coldflame look at Hound in askance then at Mirage in questioning.

"He here because, Sir Autobot, worry for my safety" spoke Mirage quickly

Hound merely watch the exchange for most part what Mirage is saying is true but the context is not. It is true that Hound is worried about Mirage's safety but not for the reason Coldflame is thinking.

"He is a beautiful mech." Spoke Hound. "I did not want someone take advantage of him."

"I must admit I forget how attractive Lord Mirage is." Spoke Coldflame

Hound could smell the fear off of Mirage and the noble advert his gaze and did not meet Coldflame's optic. Hound heard the rumors that Mirage is prisoner in his own home and this mech orders him around from the servants and other nobles were true than a vicious fiction. Mirage change since sojourn away from the Towers and many speculated there is a scandal. It was rumors Hound listens too did not list the actual reason why.

"Please say your good byes Mirage." Spoke Coldflame "If you are tired you may retire to our quarters."

"Thank you, for keeping me company," spoke Mirage getting up.

Coldflame grab the upper arm of Mirage roughly and drag him back to Towers.

Jazz came looking for Hound. Hound mentioned a Towerling who had been impressed with and who is now being drag off by Coldflame. Jazz put his hand on Hound's servo.

"Jazz, are we going to help him?" ask Hound

Mirage if he got out will need counseling. Taking the records from Black Ops was not an easy task for Jazz about Mirage. They broke him and remold him in to a tool for Black Ops. Mirage had been victim of torture and Jazz knew that he will not trust easily.

"Hound, what are yah feelings to Raj?"

"He is very attractive and makes me smile."

Jazz frown further and darken his visor. "Yah have feelings for im. If we go rescue Raj and he will needin friends."

"Jazz, do you know what happen to him?" ask Hound

"They remold im in to the agent they want." Answer Jazz. "It is why he so skittish."

Hound said nothing.

"Probably in the traditional sense of the word he was abused," spoke Jazz "Mirage went through things. The Black Ops tried to make him into livin tool and weapon for their agenda. Killed him emotionally and destroy his ties, Hound, it was reason he couldna admit the bond he has wit you. "

"You found what Coldflame is up to?" Ask Hound

"Aye I have." Nodded Jazz. "Black Ops are going to abandon Raj tonight he is no longer of use. Hound do you want to go fetch im?"

"You mean kill him."

Jazz broke into Mirage's residence after both he and Hound waited Coldflame to leave finally. Jazz knew the reason why Mirage being abandoned tonight Coldflame true allegiance is going destroy the Towers. Jazz's own superiors would want to have Mirage so they can figure out what the Black Ops are up to. Hound look surprise at the barren residence all the things of value were strip along ago. Coldflame pilfered all the wealth that Mirage own and Jazz knew the mech is greedy.

Jazz found Mirage badly beaten by Coldflame in small storage room that serve as his room. Mirage laid on a dirty berth of Energon which was probably is his own and other things.

"Hey there…." Spoke Hound leaning next to mech

"Hound…." Spoke Mirage plaintively

Jazz spotted a cube next to bed and he sniffed it. "Poison."

"Y-you came for me." Spoke Mirage

"Mirage…" Spoke Jazz in a firm tone

" C-C-Coldflame!" Spoke Mirage as his frame shudder in fear "half of it. It tasted strange."

Jazz sees the spilt Energon and frown further. Each operative are trained identify most poisons all but the select few that their superiors decide they are expendable decides to use. Mirage's systems are overheating from it no doubt.

"Calm him." Spoke Jazz

Jazz look at the cell as he got a syringe out to put Mirage medical stasis and Hound merely gather the noble in his arms begin to rock him.

:Ratchet, this Jazz, we have the mech here needs put into intensive care.:

:What are his injuries?:

:Badly beaten, low on fuel and probably malnourished, and poison.:

:On my way.:

Next few hours

Mirage is recharging medical berth and Ratchet wanted throttle someone who mistreated him. The medic for first time glad his patient is in recharge when the com broke that the Towers fell and there were no survivors. Purging the fuel tanks of the poison was harder than expected. Ratchet was able to catalog all the abuse this mech endured. It made him sick that Black Ops abused then abandoned someone like they are nothing but a tool. Ratchet gotten rid of all the self -destruction codes are in his processor. A mnemo-surgeon lifted any information from Mirage about the Black Ops and in the process got rid the slave coding.

Optimus Prime check in the recharging mech. "Will he survive, Ratchet?"

"Yeah he will and what shape he is in is anyone guess."

"The Towers are destroyed, Ratchet, he is the only survivor we know about." Spoke Optimus Prime

Ratchet cursed inward and said nothing when Jazz entered the med bay.

"Jazz?" ask Optimus Prime

"Tha information about the trainin procedures…" spoke Jazz in clench anger "makes my fuel tank turn. It is brainwashing they destroy tha person and by tha emotional and self-esteem. Tha made Raj feel he is like nothing but only to serve his superior as reason of his existence."

"So does he knows his superiors?" ask Optimus Prime

"Nah…he was given series of handlers. Coldflame was tha last. Black-Ops value him for his status and ability to spy on the Nobles."

Elsewhere on the base

Prowl listen to the conversation and thought for a moment. Mirage was handled properly but he has no real information of the Black-Ops. Coldflame screw up he should kill Mirage outright instead of letting poison to do that. Prowl is going allow Jazz have Mirage as an operative but most of the coding is gone. If need be Mirage can be assassinated if he becomes too problematic. Optimus Prime would never allow any spies hurt Mirage and perhaps he can be of further use. Prowl concluded that he would make any firm contacts in Autobots for Mirage as minimal as possible. He just have perfect group that would spread rumors about Mirage. All and all it is not terrible lost.


End file.
